


Migraine Misery

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but im glad they did), (no emeto), Anon made me do it, Crying, Dizziness, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Nausea, just lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor tries to skate through practice with a killer migraine. It goes about as well as you think it would.





	Migraine Misery

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again requested by an anon on my tumblr! Check it out if you're into hurt/comfort and sickfics and stuff of that nature!

Practice is hard. Many would like to believe everything about skating comes naturally to Victor, but the truth is only those who have worked their asses off to get where they are can make beauty appear so effortless and natural. Practice has always been hard, even for Victor. But practice today may as well be torture.

Victor’s shoulder is swollen and bruised where it made contact with the solid ice but the pain is nowhere near the level of agony his throbbing head is emitting. He remains on the ice for a moment, not ready to get up from his failed jump just yet. The cold burns his fingertips and seeps into his skin. It’s easy to forget about his killer migraine if he focuses on the numbing sensation instead.

It’s only been about an hour since he first stepped on the ice. Every second has been a struggle. He had felt the symptoms leading up to his migraine start shortly after getting out of bed that morning but took some ibuprofen in the hopes the medication would stave it off. It didn’t help and by the middle of his morning run, his head was already hurting worse than before. Upon reaching the rink, the pain had gotten to the point where Victor had looked up the max number of painkillers he could consume without negative side effects and swallowed that very amount. Even that didn’t help.

“Victor! Stop lazing around and get back to working on your routine! It’s a disaster!”

Yakov isn’t making this day any easier. His voice bellows across the rink and bangs around the inside of his skull. With a grimace, Victor forces himself to his feet and skates a lap to shake it off. He’s pushed through pain before, so he can push through pain now.

He falls into some footwork for his routine, knowing even without Yakov yelling at him that it’s sub-par. He builds up speed then launches into the air, rotating four times. He lands the jump well enough but the impact creates excruciating shockwaves throughout his abused body that cause him to overturn, lose his balance and fall again. The collision further worsens his migraine and he gasps and grits his teeth at the pulsing pain.

Not wanting another scolding from his coach, Victor quickly pushes himself back to his feet despite his dizziness. He can’t afford to take time off. He can’t take a break. Not with Nationals coming up so soon. Every second counts, and he plans to use every second he can get. He skates to the rinkside, grabs a quick mouthful of water in the hopes it will help, then he starts his routine from the top.

His sheer force of determination seems to work (for the most part) for his first two jumps and the step sequence just after that, but it’s only when Victor attempts his first spin that he realizes he’s really in trouble.

The world is a blur of colour, then it suddenly becomes a flash of stars and white light. A ringing has made its way into his ears and his head is aching way worse than before. His centre of balance shifts sideways and he falls out of his spin, landing on the unforgiving ice once again.

His eyes are closed tightly as the world continues to spin around him, even though he himself has stopped. He takes slow deep breaths through his nose to fight the sudden wave of nausea, focuses again on the cool burn of the ice and waits for the disorientation to pass. Once Victor is certain he isn’t going to be sick, he pushes himself up once more and skates.

This time, he heads for the exit. He’s had enough. He knows the limits of his body and he has reached them for today. He slaps on his skate guards and makes for the changerooms, not bothering to tell anyone he’s leaving.

He sags onto the bench and hangs his aching head between his knees and spends the next few minutes trying to breathe through the pain and accompanying dizziness as his head pounds in time with his heartbeat. Resting like this seems to help, but there’s no way he can continue to push through practice. He can hardly see straight, the migraine affecting even his vision now. He’s never had it this bad before, and it _hurts_. Though the throbbing has lessened marginally since getting off the ice, it hasn’t gone away, even despite taking all of those pills earlier.

He doesn’t know how he’s going to get up and tell Yakov he can’t skate. The lights are all too bright, drilling into his eyes. He can’t even sit upright without it bringing stars to his vision. Especially considering the decibel in which his coach will likely respond to Victor, he doesn’t have motivation to do much else besides sit. He bows his head further down and struggles to take another deep breath.

“Oi, Victor!”

Victor squeezes his eyes shut as he distantly hears the angry teenager’s voice. It comes closer, then Yuri storms into the locker room.

“What are you doing slacking off? You think you’re gonna win gold at Nationals likeー” His ranting is suddenly cut off and Victor is relieved. It _really_ wasn’t helping his migraine. “What’s wrong with you, old man?”

Even with the insult, he can tell Yuri is at least slightly concerned. In fact, Victor is confident he threw on the insult just to hide the fact. He hears Yuri move in front of the bench he’s hunched over on, but he doesn’t lift his head.

“Hey, are you _crying_?”

The concern is much more obvious now and Victor touches a hand to his face to find that, yes, he is indeed crying. He’s not sobbing, because that would surely cause him even worse agony, but his eyes are overflowing with silent tears as his head continues to pulse. He doesn’t try to stop them.

“Are you okay?” Yuri asks, voice uncharacteristically laced with care. It goes to show just how terrible Victor must look if even _Yuri_ is worried about him.

“Migraine,” he grits out in response. “Can you please call Yuuri for me? My phone’s in my bag. It’s somewhere over there.” Victor points vaguely in the direction he thinks he left it, still unable to raise his head. “I would do it myself but…”

“I got it,” Yuri says, already moving. “Password?” he demands after a moment.

“Huh? Oh, it’sー”

“Nevermind, I’m already in. Yuuri’s birthday. Really? Actually, I don’t know why I’m so surprised at that.”

He hears the dial-up sound as Yuri makes the call. It rings once, twice and then Yuuri’s voice is on the other end.

_“Victor? Why are you calling? Not that I don’t want to hear your voice, but shouldn’t you be practicing?”_

“No, he shouldn’t be, unless he wants to work himself into the ground.” Yurio frustratedly snaps, reverting back to his normal tetchy self.

_“Yurio? Why do you have Victors phone? Is everything okay?”_

“No, it’s not. Your fiance is an idiot.”

Victor ignores the insult, having gotten used to far worse jibes from the teen and allows himself a small smile as he notes Yuri doesn’t insist on the correction of his despised nickname.

_“What wrong? What happened? Is he alright?”_ The panic is clear in Yuuri’s voice and Victor desperately longs to reassure him he’s okay, but Yuri beats him to it.

“Calm down, he’s not dying. He just needs you to come pick him up. He says he has a bad migraine.”

_“Can I talk to him?”_

Footsteps approach the bench where Victor is sitting.

“Oi, old man, it’s your precious Katsudon.”

Victor looks up just high enough to see the phone and grab it, then he bows his head again, closes his eyesーstill wet with tearsーand focuses on Yuuri’s voice.

“Yuuri,” he whispers his name in relief.

_“Hey, Vitya. How are you feeling?”_

Victor suppresses a dry laugh at the question, knowing it will only aggravate the hammering in his skull. “Not good. It hurts. A lot,” he admits. “I can’t skate. I tried. It…didn’t go so well. I just want to go home.” He sighs deep and defeated. “Can you come pick me up?”

_“I’m on my way. Just stay there. Maybe drink some water. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”_ Yuuri’s voice is gentle, absolute music to Victor’s ears.

“Okay,” he complies with a sniffle.

_“I love you.”_

“Love you too.”

He presses the end call button and lets his arm drop with a sigh. The tears still haven’t stopped and neither has the pain.

“Yakov isn’t too happy you left without saying anything.” Yuri’s voice snaps Victor out of his misery and into agony as he startles; he didn’t know he was still in the room. His head pounds with a vengeance. “I’m going to go tell him you’re heading home since you’re obviously in no condition to skate.”

With that, Yuri exits the locker room leaving Victor sitting with his phone in his hand and his throbbing head between his knees as he silently cries and waits for Yuuri to come and take him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like making characters cry, okay?! Especially when they're in so much pain they don't even notice the tears start to stream down their face.
> 
> I've never actually had a migraine before, but I looked some stuff up on web md and basically figured it was a >really< bad headache with some dizziness, light sensitivity and nausea thrown in. I hope this was accurate!
> 
> (Fun fact: I totally had a headache while writing this. Not sure if it was because I was writing about it and by body just kinda empathized, or maybe because I was on my phone for hours and had hardly eaten all day)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
